As structures (specifically, hermetically-sealed vessels) for storing an accommodated substance in a hermetically-sealed state in order to avoid chemical actions such as oxidation by an outside atmosphere, diffusion of hazardous substances, contaminants, or microorganisms contained in vessels to the outside, or entry of hazardous substances, contaminants, or microorganisms into vessels from the outside, cans, bottles, ampules, vials, and hermetically-sealed packages using resin films or sheets are conventionally used.
A typical example of a structure, from which part of an object substance accommodated therein in a hermetically-sealed state can be separated while being the hermetically sealed state, includes a sheet of pharmaceutical tablets disclosed in JP-A-8-206177 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-10-248905 (Patent Document 2). In the case of a structure such as a sheet of tablets, accommodated substances (tablets) are previously hermetically sealed in their respective independent spaces, and therefore do not come into contact with each other in the structure.
JP-A-2011-229488 (Patent Document 3) discloses a hermetically-sealed nucleic acid amplification reaction system in which a nucleic acid amplification reaction is performed in a droplet of a nucleic acid amplification reaction liquid encapsulated by a droplet encapsulating medium while the droplet is moved in a vessel filled with the droplet encapsulating medium insoluble or poorly soluble in the nucleic acid amplification reaction liquid.
JP-A-2011-232260 (Patent Document 4) discloses a hermetically-sealed manipulation system in which a substance in a droplet of an aqueous liquid encapsulated by a gel-state droplet encapsulating medium is manipulated while the droplet is moved in a vessel filled with the gel-state droplet encapsulating medium insoluble or poorly soluble in the aqueous liquid.